


Voices

by CrimsonLotus



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLotus/pseuds/CrimsonLotus
Summary: Randy has issues with the voices, naturally Bray has the solution.





	

 

  
"Tell me your safeword again," Bray says, kneeling astride Randy's thighs, holding coils of rope over him.

There's occasionally issues being in a partnership with a schizophrenic, mostly when they lose touch of reality and begin to hear the voices more severely. Bray knows a scene won’t fix the problem, but it will distract Randy as the emergency sedative kicks in.

Randy doesn't roll his eyes for once, just looks up at Bray. "RKO," he says. Wrestling doesn't belong in the bedroom, so it makes it a good fix.

Randy shifts anxiously, struggling to focus on Bray, the voices were spewing out irresistible commands. The sooner they started the sooner the voices would retreat to their normal hum.

  
Bray leans down and kisses him on the forehead. "Good boy," he says, staying close enough that he can effectively ground Randy, the heat of his breath a good sign of him being real.

Randy makes a soft sound, not quite a whine, and wriggles between Bray's knees. "Bray just get," Bray cuts him off halfway through.

"Now there Randal, so impatient already?" Oh, Bray is going to enjoy this. He backs away, knowing that if he doesn't, it's going to end too quickly, and pushes Randy's knees up. He's done his research and practiced on himself(an interesting endeavor), so he knows just how to wrap the rope snugly, holding Randy's calves to his thighs, his lovely and perfect thighs, spreading them wide.

Randy flexes, his skin a beautiful color against the deep blue rope, where it digs into his flesh. "Bray," he says again, cautiously, they’ve never done this before.

"This is a type of rope bondage," Bray informs him. "Everything is alright. Now, do you want to see the full affect?"

"Yes," Randy says, then, quickly throws in a , "please."

Bray smiles, having the normally in control and dominate Orton under him is always one hell of a power trip, then hooks his fingers under one of the delicately paced rope, and yanks hard. Randy cries out as the rope pulls tight, and Bray's smile deepens. "You see?"

Randy's breath catches in his throat and ends up stuttering out his answer. "Do it again, please."

"Only since my good boy asked so nicely," Bray says a smirk firmly in place, and tugs on the rope on his other leg.

"Ah!" Randy's back arches, and Bray greedily drinks in the way his muscles clench, his arms behind his head where Bray put them, his bare chest, his gorgeous abs and thick thighs.

"Tie your arms, or can have you keep holding onto the headboard? Which does my boy want to do" Bray asks. He has more than enough rope, and he has to be cautious of his limits. Though he knows that Randy will do try his best regardless.

"I can be good, I can hold on." Randy stutters out, the med is partially kicked in and the pleasure is also taking the edge off the voices.

"Good," Bray says. He drops the rope off the edge of the bed and picks up the significantly thinner black rope he got to match, letting it drape down, trailling loosely down the cut of Randy's hip to his thick, leaking cock.

Randy shudders. "What are you going to do with that?" he asks, craning his neck down trying to see, but not letting go of the headboard. He's such a good boy, and he has to do his best.

"Whatever I want," Bray says, swinging the cord so it taps lightly against the head of Randy's cock. It twitches, and Randy whines. The sound makes Bray want to hurry things along; instead of doing one of the complicated ties he's memorized for these types of scenes, just makes a nice bow around the base of Randy's cock. "There, you’re a pretty present for me."

"Always for you," Randy says, "no matter what."

Bray can't resist that -- he drops a kiss right on the swollen head, aware of the precome on his lips, so he deliberate raises his heads slowly, to meet Randy's eyes. Randy's eyes practically flash fire, his patience significantly shorter as he tries to buck upwards at Bray..

"My pretty boy, you’re being so good," Bray says, and stretches out alongside him, tucking his legs around Randy's bound ones. Over the long months they've been together, Bray has figured out the exact way to make it look like he towers over Randy, and he likes to use his superior stature to both make his Randy safe but also kicks in a submissive side of Randy..

"Do you really just want to make me more crazy?" Randy asks, nuzzling Bray's neck.

"Mmm, I might," Bray says. "Why? Did you have plans otherwise? Because good boys have patience."

Randy huffs out a laugh, warm breath against Bray's skin. "You really do want to drive me crazy."

"Yes," Bray agrees. He reaches down and strokes Randy's cock, just a teasing touch. "Is it working?"

"Maybe," Randy says. Bray jerks sharply on the cord bow, and he gasps. "Oh! Yes."

"I want to make you beg," Bray says, unwinding himself and leaning over Randy.

Randy smirks, deliberately. "For what?"

Bray poises his hand for a slap. "Do you need a reminder?" he asks. They've talked about this, and even though Bray knows how much Randy loves to be hurt, it’s a different game when his mental illness starts flaring up, right now Bray needs the reassurance of Randy’s state of mind.

"I think so," Randy says, tipping his chin up to give Bray a better angle. His eyes aren't all focused, but he's there enough to verbally respond.

"Then I'll give you one." Bray slaps him, then, ringing in the quiet room, leaving his cheek bright red for a moment. Randy gasps, closing his eyes, when they open back up there is a renewed sharpness, but his eyes quickly snap back shut. "Well?"

Randy opens his eyes again, bright with the promise of tears. "Your cock, Bray," he says. "Please."

"This is what you want?" he asks, wrapping his hand around it and holding it out, displaying it hard and slick for Randy. "And what do you want to do with it?"

"Anything you want," Randy says.

"No." Bray slaps him again, a bit lighter this time, but still hard enough that his cock throbs in his grip. "I said, what do you want to do with it?"

Now Randy is blinking away actual tears, one dripping slowly down the side of his nose. "I want you in me, want you to fill me up, please, Bray."

"Mmm," Bray says, "you're getting closer." He wipes the tear track with his thumb, licks the salt with a quick dart of his tongue. "I think you might need a little more inspiration, though."

Randy tilts his face up for another slap, but that's not what Bray has in mind. He reaches for the lube and clicks it open, drizzling it all over his fingers. "Oh," Randy says, and he doesn't sound disappointed.

Bray pulls his thighs wider by the rope he tied, wringing more beautiful, pained noises out of Randy, and runs one slick fingertip around his hole.

"Bray, fuck, Bray!" Randy writhes against Bray's hand, trying to get his fingers inside.

Bray clicks his tongue. "Patience, Randal," he says, deliberately rubbing in a wider circle, even though he desperately wants to shove himself in balls-deep, wants to give his boy what he wants.

Randy lets out a carefully-controlled breath. "Whatever you want, Bray," he says, voice thick with emotion.

"I told you," Bray says, sliding two fingers in almost savagely, "I want you to beg."

"Ohhh, God." Randy's hips arch off the bed, drawing the ropes tight. "Oh, Bray, please!"

Bray drives his fingers deeper. "Tell me," he demands.

"I want you, oh, want you to fuck me so bad!" Randy's voice breaks into a sob on the last word. "I want to feel you so deep in me, Bray, please!"

When Bray tears his gaze from his fingers disappearing into Randy's perfect ass, he sees the tears pouring down his face, and, fuck, it's such a beautiful sight. "That's right," he says caressingly, pulling out to slick up his cock. "Good boys deserve rewards, and you’ve be oh so good, but try one more time and you’ll get what you want."

"Please, please," Randy begs him, and in one brutal thrust, Bray bucks into him, making him cry out and arch his back, and his hands are still clutching the headboard.

"Let go," Bray says, hoping Randy gets that he means it both literally and metaphorically, and luckily Randy does, sinking his fingers into Bray's messy hair, dragging him down to kiss, sobbing gorgeously against his mouth. His bound knees scramble for traction on Bray's hips tight as he thrusts hard, trying to give his Randy what he needs.

It feels like forever yet no time at all before Randy cries out, bites hard enough to draw blood from Bray's shoulder, and comes. Bray grips him tight and slams into him him hard, coming in a glorious flash of pure pleasure a minute later.

"Mmm," Randy says, lapping at the blood. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Bray says. He pulls out, slowly, and starts to untie Randy's legs. "How are you holding up?"

"You're amazing." Randy's voice is as flatly honest as ever, and it makes Bray let out a deep sigh, Randy is allright. "Come here."

Graciously, Bray snuggles up to him. Randy throws one freed leg over Bray, holding him in place, and kisses part of his neck.

"Was I a good boy?" he asks.

Bray kisses him thoroughly. "The best," he says, when he comes up for air.

"Good," Randy says, and tucks his head comfortably under Bray's chin. Moments later, Bray relaxes as Randy’s breaths slowly even out, he's asleep. He smiles, another day with Randy a success. 


End file.
